


Thank Loud It's Christmas!

by DanVaverick, Salohcin_Silverwing



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: CanonxOC Shipping, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Music, F/M, Family, Fan shipping, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Holiday, Narrative Musical, O Holy Night - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Santa Baby, Teen Romance, friends - Freeform, high school romance, holiday spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanVaverick/pseuds/DanVaverick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salohcin_Silverwing/pseuds/Salohcin_Silverwing
Summary: It's the Mavericks' first Christmas with the Louds, and Jamie couldn't be more excited... and nervous. Will the singer boy find the right present for Luna? Can his parents manage the full chaos of a Loud family holiday? Which tie will Lynn Sr. wear for the occasion?! Grab your cocoa and claim that warm seat by the fireplace to find out the answers in this special holiday story!
Relationships: Canon/OC, Jamie Maverick/Luna Loud, Jamuna, Luna Loud/Jamie Maverick





	1. One Christmas Plan for Two Families

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place sometime after the events of Loudest Love Story Ever Told and a couple other wip's to follow. Don't stay confused for too long though! Once the previous stories are done and posted, they will be put in the Loud House Powerhouse collection in canonic order.
> 
> \- Right click on the symbol (♫) to listen to songs used in the plot  
> \- "O Holy Night" written by Adolphe Adam & sung by Marc Martel/Freddie Mercury  
> \- "Santa Baby" Music by Jazz Piano Lounge Ensemble

It was the second week of December and the population of Royal Woods was rushing to prepare for the holidays. Friends, family, and everyone in-between had gotten together to decorate and share the goodwill of the white Christmas. With the days numbered, many plans were being made to enjoy this holiday season to its fullest.

The house of the Louds was covered in decorations from top to bottom: plastic Santa pulled by plastic reindeer, oversized tinsel snowflakes lined with multicolored lights, and waving inflatable snowmen blended perfectly with the light snow falling from the dark and clouded skies to make the vision of a perfect Midwest winter more beautiful and attractive. With the residents of this house busy and chaotic twenty-four seven, this afternoon, surprisingly, was quiet and simmering, for the two Loud parents had visitors over. Rita and Lynn Sr. Loud sat in the living room with Alan and Marie Maverick. Both parents enjoyed each other's companies as did their two children, Luna and Jamie, who had been together for seven months. Though the Mavericks were usually too busy with work to socialize with the monarchs of the Loud house, it was always pleasant to have these rare days to sit down and catch up.

"Thank you so much for having us over." Marie said, taking a small sip of her coffee. "We apologize for not having enough time to get together, but it’s nice to have that chance once winter break starts."

Lynn Sr. smiled as Marie took a sip of his homemade house blend coffee. After becoming the head chef of the Aloha Comrade, the fatherly cook was eager for a new challenge, so he turned to coffee-making. After a few weeks of experimenting with different brewing methods, Lynn had found the French press method to be one of the best in terms of flavor extraction. Given the fast-paced hustle of family life, he had been content to chug down freeze-dried instant coffee for years, but now that he had found the gourmet stuff, there was no going back.

"How do you like the coffee? I tried something new by infusing dried pineapple into the pecan roast beans." He asked with apprehension, trying not to let his tapping feet show his nervousness.

"Oh! Is that what I've been tasting in this?" replied Marie with a sigh of pleasant realization. "I like it!"

After making sure her husband's leg stopped twitching and he remembered to breathe again, Rita went over in her head the various methods and strategies she had employed to keep the kids busy so as to minimize any distractions from adult time: Lily was lulled to sleep by a playlist of acoustic Christmas tunes; Lisa was concentrating on calculating an optimal route for Santa's yearly present delivery, including current weather patterns and address changes, to send to the north pole; Lola made snow angels outside, while her twin Lana made mud angels; Lucy meditated in the attic to try and summon the ghosts of Christmas past, present and future; Lincoln was over at Clyde's house to make cookies for the soup kitchen; Lynn Jr. was in the backyard, tossing snowballs in the basketball hoop; Luan was playing the lead in the retirement home's production of Rudolph; Leni was upstairs making matching Christmas sweaters for everyone, including the pets; and Lori was set to arrive later this evening after finishing her first semester of college. That left Luna, who was off with Jamie.

"What are Christmases like over in your neck of the woods?" asked Rita, helping herself to a cup of her husband's coffee, giving him a reassuring nudge that she too was enjoying it.

"Our Christmases are usually quiet." Alan replied, pouring himself another cup after Rita, passing her the cream and sugar. "Rosalita would take time off and spend the holidays with her relatives, leaving us and Jamie to celebrate together. We used to get together with our neighbors to have a Christmas party," his smile dropped a little. "but it proved somewhat difficult for Jamie making friends with the other kids."

Marie sadly nodded. "Since he started to show his love for rock music, the other kids seem to resent him. They don't see him as high class and sophisticated as they are. The adults get along with us perfectly, but Jamie has no friends in Huntington Manor. For that reason, we thought it was best to send him to a public school."

Lynn shook his head with disbelief. "I think your son has a great taste in music, and an even greater singing voice. Those kids that don't get along with him must have no taste in music at all."

Rita smiled at the Mavericks, never forgetting the sweet anniversary project their children pulled off so perfectly. "Well, one thing's for sure: Jamie has made great friends with all our children... not to mention a special sweetheart to one of them in particular," she finished with a good-natured wink.

"I think we should be thanking you, especially Luna." Marie smiled widely. "Your daughter is a very talented musician with so much potential. It's because of her that Jamie came out with his singing. She is a sweet and outstanding girl, and we've never seen our son happier and more confident."

"There must be something we could do to thank you." Alan added, taking a small nibble of a cookie from the coffee table.

"Getting a chance to know you folks better is what we've wanted to do for a while, ever since Jamie and Luna became a real item." Lynn's head popped out a lightbulb. "Say... why don't you guys join us here for Christmas?!"

Both Alan and Marie stared at Lynn with surprise before looking to each other, sharing a bright mutual grin. It had been too long since they were last at a Christmas party with friends and neighbors. The holidays these past few years were quiet with not enough joy to go around; just themselves and their son. Though they didn't consider Lynn and Rita as neighbors due to living in adjacent towns, they considered the couple good close friends with certainty and without question.

"We would love to!" Marie exclaimed, holding Alan's hand. "This’ll be a great opportunity for Jamie to spend time with real friends this time of year!"

"I agree!" Alan nodded. "Please, if there's anything you'd like us to bring, let us know!"

Lynn stood up and wiggled his hands around giddily, Rita hugging him on the arm. "With this master chef in charge, we'll have the food covered. But if you'd like to bring anything, you're more than welcome to."

"It'll be nice to have some other adults around for the holidays. Heck, I'll even bring out some of the good wine!"

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Marie giggled, clapping happily. "I'll text Jamie about this right away!" She reached into her purse for her phone. Before she could even start typing with her thumb, she read the last message her son had left earlier. A short hesitation went through her before putting the phone away. "I'll let him text me later."

"Something wrong?" asked her husband.

"No. Jamie left me a request not to text or call him for a while." She turned to Lynn and Rita with a proud smile. "He and Luna are in the studio recording their own Christmas album~"

Rita giggled. "Musical types. They can be pretty serious about their creative space when the ideas are flowing."

"That's pretty awesome that you guys have your own recording studio. I'm surprised Luna hasn't tried to move into your basement yet." Lynn chuckled.

Alan joined in the manly chuckling. "Well, she might not be able to live with us, but she's more than welcome to come over anytime she wants. At least this way, she and Jamie won't have to pay for using a record company’s studio."

"Those two make a wonderful pair, don't they?" Marie hugged her husband's arm, leaning into his shoulder.

"They sure do. They're like... Sonny and Cher." Lynn blushed a bit as he wondered if his dated musician reference might have shown his age a little.

Rita smiled as she booped her husband's nose. "Well, that's better than the last time you tried to compare them with something." She playfully mouthed 'Romeo and Juliet’ to the Mavericks.

The Mavericks chuckled aloud, both couples enjoying the remainder of the afternoon together for the next few hours.

* * *

[(♫)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nROkAPd4a_4)

Jamie sat alone in the live room with headphones on, playing a soothing Christmas melody on the piano as he sang into the microphone before him; his voice and the notes escaping from the grand instrument were the perfect duet for this particular song. His eyes glanced through the room's wide window where Luna sat before the mixing console as she taped his music onto the tracks.

_"O holy night..."_ he sang in a soft and beautifully airy voice. _"The stars are brightly shining... it is the night of our dear savior's birth...~"_ His right fingers climbed up and down the white stairs in memorable grace without his eyes glancing down to them at all. _"Long lay the world... in sin and error pining... ‘til he appeared, and the soul felt its worth...~"_

Luna held the headphones closer to her ear, swaying to her boyfriend's gentle but powerful voice as she watched over the recording process. Although she was getting better at navigating the large and confusing mixing board, all she needed to do was sit back and watch Jamie work his magic on the ivories. Every part of her wanted to show her approval of his beautiful rendition of _O Holy Night_ in true rocker style: throwing up the goat horns, holding a lighter aloft, or starting a huge wave through the crowd; but given their solitude, she resigned to simply swaying back and forth gently to the music.

_"A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices... For yonder breaks... a new and glorious morn...~"_ Jamie continued. With every line in his verses, he ended them with perfectly soft vibratos. With his voice strong and powerful for the world and rock and roll as a second Freddie Mercury, he could bring it down to gentler tones in a snap. With the Christmas spirit stirring within him, he sang with a deeper passion, his voice taking long and vibrato notes in the chorus.

_"Fall on your knees... O hear the angel voices... O night divine...~ O night when Christ was born... O night divine... O night... O night divine..."_

He continued to tickle the ivory keys during the short vocal break, building up to the climax of the song. Jamie let the soothing flow of the voiceless bridge control his body; swaying his torso and forward and back like he was being rocked to sleep by the music. 

_"Fall on your knees... O hear the angel voices... O night divine...~ Oh night... when Christ was born..."_ Jamie pressed the keys in deeper, amplifying the piano as he shifted his vocals' pitches, both instruments joining together in this crescendo _. "O night divine... Oh night... O night divine... Ohh-oh night... O night divine...~_ " He made one last long vibrato, fading his voice away until there was nothing but the soft taps of his fingers climbing up and down the keys, fading softer and softer before playing one last high chord, ending his tribute to both Freddie and the spirit of the holidays.

Stunned into silence by his performance, Luna held her hand to her mouth, fighting back tears as Jamie's beautiful performance struck a chord in the rocker girl's heart. Only when she was absolutely sure that he had finished playing, Luna burst into a round of applause.

"That was beautiful~"

Jamie’s cheeks turned a slight red as he bit his lip. Despite him able to conquer his fear of singing in front of others, he couldn't help but turn timid from praise, especially from his girlfriend.

"Thank you~" he smiled, stretching his arms forward and arching his back. "Did you get everything?"

"Yep, it's all there," Luna acknowledged as she checked the console, pressing stop on the recording. "Just gotta do some light mixing and it'll be ready to go."

"Sweet!" Jamie cheered, dragging his fingers across the black keys in a beautiful and flawless glissando. Luna joined him in the live room, locking into a warm and tender embrace. "I can't believe we're gonna be celebrating our first Christmas together!"

"I can hear those chestnuts roasting already." Luna added with a cute smile. She was keeping her fingers crossed for a perfect blanket of snow on the 25th, to make her first Christmas with Jamie as memorable as can be. Although tempted to ask for Lisa's help in manipulating the weather to make it a sure thing, Luna felt that having it occur naturally by Mother Nature would be best.

"What are you hoping Santa will bring you?" she asked casually.

Jamie looked up at his rocker girl, smiling proudly with love in his eyes. He kept her close as she stood before him while he remained planted on the bench, resting his head into her chest.

"I don't think I need to ask Santa for anything this year, Luna." he replied. "I got everything I could ever ask for right here~"

Luna smiled, but rolled her eyes in a coy way.

"You sure you don't want a second Loud girl under your tree this year~?" she teased with a whisper.

Jamie let out a quiet snicker, rubbing his tickled ear by her breath with his shoulder. "My, my, Luna! Such dirty thoughts!" he teased back. "You wouldn't want to get on the naughty list, would you?"

Letting out a small snappy roar, Luna nibbled Jamie's earlobe in defiance.

"Wouldn't be my first time to make that list~"

Jamie bit his lip and let out a shuddered breath. His whole neck tingled to Luna's gentle teeth sunk into his earlobe, sending jitters through his body. He felt her arms wrap around his shoulders as she moved behind him. His skin grew cold and crawled, but being held close by his lover kept him warm and toasty. His fingers then started to play on the keys on their own, opening with a smooth and jazz styled tune. The singer boy knew this song all too well, hearing Rosalita playing it so often during the holidays before her departure. Parting his lips, he changed the lyrics for his rocker girl.

[(♫)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Okye4VPg2_Q)

_"Luna, baby,"_ he sung. _"slip a Rolex under the tree... for me. I've been an awful good guy for you, Luna baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight...~"_

Luna sat down at the piano, nuzzling up next to Jamie as she swayed her head to the song, picking up the next verse:

_“Jamie baby, a '54 Stratocaster, too... light blue. I'll wait up for you, dear. Jamie baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.”_

Luna swung herself onto her boyfriend's lap, sliding between his hands without making him miss a note on the piano, facing him as she got comfortable.

_“Think of all the fun we're not... gonna miss, think of all the fellas that I'm not... gonna kiss. This year I'm not gonna be good, so reserve my name on your... naughty list~”_

Smiling at how quickly she came up with her impromptu lyrics, Luna's singing turned warmer with each line, casting a half-closed gaze at Jamie.

The singer boy smiled widely with his girlfriend deciding to join the song as like a duet. Her alluring raspy voice was like smooth hot chocolate with a kick of nutmeg. As she continued to sing, she snuggled closer with Jamie, perching herself on his lap as they changed the lyrics in their favor.

_"Luna baby... forget a yacht. Your love for me can never be bought..."_ His voice followed suit and grew softer and warmer, returning Luna’s gaze as if he were being put under a spell. _"I've been your sweetheart all year... Luna baby, so hurry down the chimney… tonight~"_

With a flourish of his fingers across the ivories to finish the short but heartwarming song, Jamie turned to Luna and hugged her tightly while she planted a kiss on her lover boy. They spent the remaining hours of the afternoon mixing and putting together their album. The spirit of the holidays burned brightly in the young couple, excited for Christmas to come around more than ever. To Jamie, this was more than celebrating and spending time with his girlfriend on such a festive day; it was a chance to be with new and better supportive friends.


	2. Christmas with the Louds

Yuletide cheer fell on the house of Loud, and every other house in Royal Woods for that matter. Mother Nature came through and delivered a healthy dose of snow to celebrate Christmas morning. Some families celebrated with a peaceful and calm morning, but true to their namesakes, the Louds welcomed Christmas morning the way they always did: with unbridled chaos.

The moment the clock struck 7:00 am, a whirlwind of children rushed downstairs, banking a sharp right after flying down the stairs and cannonballing through the parents' bedroom. The younger children jumped on the bed to wake their parents while the older kids eagerly stood by the bedside, all of them grinning ear to ear.

"It's CHRISTMASSSS!"

The moment the last drop of coffee filled Rita and Lynn Sr's mugs, the Loud children pounced on their pile of presents under the prettied-up pine tree. A flurry of wrapping paper shreds flew through the living room, followed by joyous gasps at the long-awaited revelation at their coveted contents:

Lily got a box full of flavored pacifiers, including her new favorite: watermelon.

Lisa held up her brand-new boiling flask, the latest piece for her newest chemistry experiment.

Lola awed at the sight of her new jar of clump-free glitter, a product she doubted even existed.

Lana dug into her new 45-piece screwdriver set, with a flexible bending neck for the hard to reach spots.

Lucy hugged tight her velvet-lined copy of the complete works of Edgar Allan Poe, with full colored Victorian era illustrations.

Lincoln beamed at his treasure trove of movies to add to his collection: the complete works of Studio Ghibli.

Lynn pumped her fist as she unwrapped her pair of authentic martial arts training leg weights.

Luan gasped as she affixed her bag of tiny puppet-sized props to Mr. Coconuts, which included a matching squirting flower, spinning bowtie, teeny Groucho Marx glasses, and more.

Luna threw up the horns to show her excitement for her new pairs of glow in the dark guitar strings, with matching luminescent picks and blacklight bulbs.

Leni squealed at the latest addition to her handbag collection: a purse in the shape of a cute little dinosaur.

Lori omg'd at the sight of her brand-new sand wedge, just in time for the campus golf tournament next semester.

A round of heartfelt 'thank you!'s echoed towards Rita and Lynn Sr, immediately followed by a huge group hug from all the siblings. Smiling back, the parents clinked their coffee mugs in victory: another successful Loud House Christmas!

* * *

The young Maverick stirred arose from his slumber near a quarter to eight with faint holiday tunes from downstairs calling to him, luring him out from the bed in a festive and merry trance. Jamie donned his robe and slippers, eager to open his presents like every kid on Christmas morning.

Alan and Marie raised their coffee mugs to their son just as he made his entrance in the living room. There laid gifts wrapped in green and red with glittering bows and ribbons under the tree; most of them being for him and his parents. While the couple exchanged their gifts to one another, Jamie took his time with his presents left behind by ‘Kris Kringle'. Every gift torn open brought a thrilled smile to his face: a manual to owning, repairing and tuning pianos, a _Queen_ t-shirt with an image of Freddie Mercury with the words 'We Will Rock You' labeled underneath, a new winter overcoat with matching hat and gloves, and a fashionable cashmere scarf. He was pleased with all of his gifts in the end, grateful that his parents didn't go overboard with them this time.

"Thank you!" he said, pulling them into a hug before fishing out their presents under the tree. As happy as he was to have a nice Christmas morning, nothing would make him happier than heading over to Royal Woods and spend the rest of the day with his girlfriend and her family.

Alan and Marie hugged their son back, unwrapping their gifts from him with curiosity. For his mother, a lovely luxury lavender perfume; for his father, a new pro bowling ball with his initials carved into it.

"These are wonderful. Thank you, Jamie!"

More hugs and kisses were exchanged in the warm and pleasant morning. Thankfully Huntington Oak was also hit by a gentle blanket of snow. Jamie looked out the window, admiring the winter wonderland Luna had wanted. It would be a memorable Christmas after all.

Jamie took a sip of hot chocolate while his father prepared breakfast for the family, with his mother’s supervision so nothing would burn. Overall, breakfast wasn't half bad: the toast was shaded nicely, the sausages were cooked well, and the scrambled eggs tasted delicious; a bit runny, but at least they weren't singed.

While they ate, Jamie's leg jittered with apprehension under the table, excited for the rest of the day to come. His vacant fingers tapped in four rows like the sound of a horse galloping on the table.

"Did you guys come up with anything to bring to Mr. and Mrs. Loud's party?" he asked.

"We thought we'd play it safe and go for a couple of gift cards for Rita and Lynn." Alan admitted with a hint of embarrassment.

"What he means, honey, is that we didn't want to accidentally give them something they already have... and with Amazon cards, they can pick out whatever they'd need." Marie answered matter-of-factly.

Jamie cringed an eye to his parents' idea of a thank you gift for the Louds.

_Amazon gift cards? Nothing really festive about that..._ he thought. Looks like it was up to him to make their host and hostess gift more realistic.

"Could we stop by the grocery store on our way to the party? Not to buckle you two down, but I feel we should give the Louds something a little more than just gift cards."

Alan turned a shade pink with embarrassment, his son saying exactly what was on his mind.

"Sure, son. I think we should have just asked you in the first place for help instead of going the gift card route." he chuckled nervously.

"You seem to be better at picking out gifts than the both of us put together." Marie laughed, patting his son's shoulder. With breakfast done, she and Alan filled the dishwasher while Jamie finished the rest of his hot drink. "Why don't you go take a shower and get dressed? You'll want to look really good for Luna." she winked.

"Alright." Jamie smiled, dropping it a moment after. "But I refuse to wear a tie."

Alan rolled his eyes. "It was just that one movie, Jamie. No need to think every tie you see is a potential death trap."

* * *

Back on Franklin Avenue, the kids were zipping around the living room per usual, except the added energy from homemade eggnog and lots of sugary Christmas treats. Luna tested out her new strings with a heavier version of 'Jingle Bell Rock' while Rita and Lynn Sr. sat on the couch, taking in the eye of the storm while sipping their coffee. Lily curled up between the two, sucking on a blue raspberry pacifier that seemed to be turning her tongue blue, much to the toddler's delight.

Lynn and Lincoln made a system out of the wrapping paper cleanup: Lynn tossed the balled-up paper like a basketball, while Lincoln held the trash bag open like a hoop. Most of the kids' presents were still scattered around, but that was to be expected on Christmas morning.

A knock on the door surprised most of the Louds, especially Luna. Placing her ax down carefully, she blushed as she realized that it was just the time the Mavericks were expected, and everyone was still in their pajamas!

_Just play it cool... it's not like we're going to a play, just relax..._ Luna calmed herself as she got up, still clad in her cozy purple sleepwear, and swung the door open.

What she thought to have been Jamie and his parents was Clyde in his winter wear instead. In the young boy's arms were two wrapped presents for two Louds only.

"Merry Christmas, Luna!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "Is Lincoln and L-L-L..." His body shook the jitters, for his love for the eldest sister was not only a blessing but also a curse. "L-Lori available?" 

"Come on in, Clyde. Merry X-Mas, dude!" Luna took the presents and invited him in. "They’re both in the living room."

Lincoln hopped over the couch and hugged his best friend. "Merry Christmas!"

Noticing Clyde's arrival, Lori stood by the kitchen doorway, giving him a friendly wave. She wondered to herself if greeting him from about two rooms away might prevent a nosebleed or a system shutdown. Even if his unrelenting crush on her was annoying, Lori knew Clyde was trying his best to control his nervous habits, so she wanted to try her best to accommodate them.

Clyde noticed the friendly gesture by his crush from the kitchen door frame. Despite his desire of wanting to be closer to Lori, he knew the risks involved and didn't want to cause problems for himself, his dads and her family. In case he was to have a nosebleed, he kept a pair of earplugs in his pocket. For now, he turned his attention to Lincoln.

"I can't stay here for too long." he said. "My dads and I are going out of town for the day to see some spectacles in the city. I just wanted to drop off these presents I got you and Lori before I left."

"Well appreciated, buddy." Lincoln grinned, patting Clyde's shoulder. "Oh! I'll be right back! I got something for you too!" the white-haired boy rushed up the stairs to his room and came back down with a present half as tall as him. "You can open it on your way to the city!"

Clyde happily took his gift in his arms after giving Lincoln a tight hug. "Awesome! Thanks Lincoln! I hope you and Lori enjoy them!"

"You bet we will!"

Clyde made his way to the door, but not before turning to the rest of the Louds and wishing them a Merry Christmas.

"Is Clyde leaving so soon?" asked Lisa, hewing on a big candy cane. "I was going to see if he wanted another brain scan for my experiment on how the holiday season affects mood levels."

"Aww, come on Lisa," pleaded Lana, trying to put a tiny sweater on Geo as he rolled around in his ball. "You can at least take a break from all the experiments for today, can't ya?"

Adjusting her glasses, the gifted genius shrugged her shoulders in agreement. "In honor of Sir Isaac Newton's birthday, I guess I can take it easy."

Clyde shut the door behind him and quickly hopped into the car his two dads were waiting in.

Lynn glanced over at Luna, catching her eyes out towards the window and letting out a soft sigh. The young jock grinned and let out a teasing chuckle.

"You thought Jamie was at the door, didn't you?"

Luna nodded, her eyes still calibrated on the window for signs of an approaching car.

"I hope we're not too... casual today."

"Aw, try to relax honey~" Rita said, approaching the rocker girl and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "They'll be here soon, and before you know it, we're gonna have a fun party."

"Come on, guys." Lori stepped back into the living room. "Why don't we get this place cleaned and get dressed?" The others nodded in agreement, gathering their presents around the Christmas tree in a proper fashion and rushed up the stairs to put their festive clothes on. Lori ruffled up Luna's hair playfully. "Jamie's probably taking his time. This will be your first Christmas together after all, so I'm sure he would want to make a good impression too."

"You're right." Luna blushed a bit as she looked up at her big sister. "I had this image in my head all morning of Jamie and I snuggled up in our PJs by the fire, watching classic Christmas movies... but maybe that's not 'first holiday with both families' material."

Lori couldn't help but giggle over Luna's adorable fantasy. "It might not be the case for that, but if we're lucky..." she glanced up to her mother, giving a wink. "maybe he could spend the night with us and watch Christmas movies together."

Luna's eyes widened, blushing even brighter now.

"Now _that_ sounds like the reason for the season... that, and those kickass cookies." she joked with a wink.

Rita smiled sweetly and patted Luna's head. "It's alright with me if it's alright with his parents."

"There may be hope yet!" Lori squealed. "Come on! Let's get ready!" She grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her up the stairs. "You literally need to look good for your boyfriend!"

Luna stood dumbfounded by her mother's response, definitely not expecting such an easy answer from her. Practically dragged upstairs, Luna still wore a blank expression of disbelief as she fantasized even more about Jamie snuggling up with her in their pajamas.

* * *

Jamie sat in the back of his parent's silver sedan wearing his new winter overcoat and matching gloves, holding a large bouquet of festive colored flowers with slim branches of holly to fill the gaps between stems. Though the drive to Franklin Avenue was a mere ten minutes, it felt longer due to the snow on the road and his father's careful driving. The boy didn't mind, however, for this gave him a chance to look out his window and admire the lights and decorations the residents of Royal Woods worked hard to put up for their festive celebrations. He also noticed people strolling down the sidewalks, greeting one another while the children played in the snow. As heartwarming as it was seeing friends and neighbors get together, this only made his smile drop.

_Hey look... it's that kid who likes the loud and obnoxious music..._ said a voice in the back of his head, familiar from one of the Huntington Manor kids, whispering to the other kids from a few years ago at his last Christmas party. Jamie’s mouth ran dry as he remembered other voices muttering behind his back.

_Hmph. He certainly doesn't make one of us..._

_Don't talk to him... He's just going to give us trouble._

_We're certainly glad he doesn't go to school with us._

Alan focused on the snow-covered road, doing his best to ignore his wife's passenger seat driving. His tactical "yes, dear" verbal missiles were not going to penetrate Marie's Kevlar-coated impatience.

_I think the wise men could beat us on camels at this rate._ Marie thought, rolling her eyes and looking at the decorations.

"Oh look, Jamie. This house has a Snoopy on it." Marie pointed out, but Jamie's deep thoughts kept him from noticing her mother's words. She turned around, noticing her son was staring at the floor with a distant and worried gaze. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Everything alright, sweetie?"

A touch on his shoulder brought Jamie back from the pit of his isolated childhood, letting out a soft gasp as if just waking up from a bad dream. He stared his mother for a second before nodding.

"Y-yeah." His hands shook in a nervous jitter, his foot joined in rapidly tapping. He felt the car slow down as his father took the time to turn a corner. Jamie glanced out the window once more, catching the street sign that read Franklin Avenue. He kept his gaze outwards, watching the houses pass them by further down the street. In no time at all, the car pulled into the driveway of their destination. Though the neighbors decorated their houses, the Louds went their way to make their house the spectacle: the driveway had rows of illuminated gingerbread men on both sides, bright candy canes lit the way of the path leading to the front steps next to a plastic snowman. On the roof of the first level was Santa Claus riding his sleigh with three little reindeer, and the Christmas lights looked as if they were just thrown on the house with no thought or coordination. The lights even reached to the small garage nearby with a large bright yellow star on top. Just looking at the chaotic decorations reminded the singer boy that he did have friends; friends who weren't picky and stuck up like the neighbor kids back home. Inside this house, there were those who loved him for who he was. He couldn't think of a better place to be at, smiling bigger and hugging the bouquet.

"Everything's just fine...~"

Marie was prepared to call Jamie out for his initial answer. Her mother senses tingled when she noticed his far-away look and negative body language. But before she could press for the truth, Marie witnessed how the arrival at Franklin Avenue washed away Jamie's insecurity and nervousness. She too was amazed at the decorations: they were put together without any evidence of a floor plan, but they pulled it off well.

"They're here! They're here!"

Luna jumped when she saw the familiar vehicle pull up into the driveway. Just moments ago, she had changed out of her pajamas and into a festive sweater with a reindeer and snowman motif. Lori was eager to put some makeup on Luna, but ever the rebel, she insisted on looking her natural self today.

Alan and Marie allowed Jamie to lead the way down the short path and up the steps. He approached the red door with a large wreath hanging from the knocker. With the bouquet in his arms and his parents behind him, they were prepared for what would possibly be the loudest Christmas party they would ever go to. With a deep breath and a steadied heart, Jamie pressed the doorbell. What he thought was going to be a fun Christmas chime instead was _La Cucaracha_ echoing from inside the house.

_"Dang it!"_ the Mavericks heard Lana exclaim in frustration. _"I wired the wrong tune box!"_

Fully prepared to swing open the door and sweep her boyfriend off his feet in a full Christmas hug, Luna did not expect that an uncontrollable burst of giggling would paralyze her for a good 15 seconds. Wiping her eyes and taking a breath, she finally opened the door.

Jamie's eyes lit bright as his smile the moment he saw Luna be the first to greet him once the door swung open.

"Merry Christmas, Lu- Na!!" Just like Luna's intentions, she swept the poor boy off his feet and pulled him into a full-blown Christmas hug, making him drop the bouquet. Luckily, his father was there to catch it before it could touch the frozen porch. His parents looked on in a whirl of surprise with chuckles, witnessing the festive union between the two kids.

Luna wanted to kiss her lover boy square on the lips as soon as she saw him, but for the sake of not making both sets of parents ad her siblings feel uncomfortable, she settled from a quick peck on the cheek.

The rest of the Loud family was already relaxing in the living room, giving the Mavericks a round of ‘Merry Christmases’.

Rita took the bouquet, admiring the bright and festive colors. "How pretty! This will look great on the kitchen table when we sit down to eat later. Hope you like ham!"

"Here! Let me take your coats for you!" Leni stepped forward, taking Marie's first and placing it on the coat hanger next to the door. Next, she got Alan's and then Jamie's. "Jamie, I _totes_ love this coat! Where did you get this?!"

"I got it this morning!" Jamie replied. Allowing Leni to take it, he could show his outfit for the day: a grey vest with matching trousers and a buttoned and open collared red dress shirt.

Glancing over to Lynn Sr., Alan noticed he was wearing a red tie with a nutcracker. "See, Jamie? Even Mr. Loud here is wearing a tie." he nudged his son.

Jamie saw the tie and swallowed nervously, pulling his collar open as he felt it start to tighten around his neck.

Rita inwardly cringed at the mention of her husband's neckwear. _Oh no, he mentioned the tie. Please don't do the th-_

"Lana!" Lynn Sr. called out with gusto. "Do the thing!"

From across the room, the plucky tomboy shot a chestnut to her father with her trusty slingshot. Catching it effortlessly, Lynn placed the nut on the center of his nutcracker tie, right on the spot where the mouth was, and pulled a string on the side.

_CRUNCH!_

The nutcracker's mouth actually moved and smashed the poor chestnut to pieces! Lynn popped the meat of the nut into his mouth and wiped the shells off his corny, but functional, tie.

"Pretty snazzy, huh? I know a guy, hooks me up with the sweetest ties!" he bragged, totally unaware of his wife's audible facepalm.

Alan and Marie only stared at the tie coming to life for a brief moment before letting out a fit of chuckles. Jamie's reaction, however, was still the same: just seeing the tie around Mr. Loud's neck was cringing enough.

"Yeeaaahh uh... I'm still not gonna wear a tie..." he muttered.

Alan let out a sigh, placing his hands on his son's shoulders, rubbing them tenderly. "You'll have to excuse him." he addressed to Lynn Sr. and Rita. "Ever since he saw _Snagged_ , he's been nervous about wearing one."

"Daaaad..." Jamie groaned.

"Did someone mention _Snagged_?"

Lucy materialized behind the Mavericks, causing them to jump in alarm as the spooky girl glided towards Jamie, drinking in the fear on his face after hearing the movie mentioned out loud.

"That's my second favorite clothing-related horror movie, right after _The Kilts Have Eyes_." If they weren't hidden through the black hole that was her hair, Lucy's eyes widened in interest as a smile cracked across her lips, glad to have a victim to talk to about horror movies. "Did you see the original 1978 version, or the cheap CGI rental kiosk remake from a few years ago? Cuz if you truly want to feel like colorful strips of polyester could kill, you'll want to see the version where they used _real_ ties for the murder scenes."

Luna stepped in, saving her boyfriend from Lucy's charged discussion. A few more moments, and her little sister might have mistaken Jamie's scared silence as consent for her to make him watch the movie all over again.

"Pretty sneaky, sis... but how about we let everyone just chill and visit today. Tell ya what: I'll watch whatever spooky movies you want with you tomorrow, promise."

A bit annoyed at missing her chance to talk to fresh blood about the movie, Lucy continued to smile as she nodded at Luna, accepting her terms and leaving her sister to her boyfriend. Luna playfully flashed Jamie a 'you owe me big time' smile.

Jamie returned the gesture with a playful wink to Luna before feeling a gentle tug on his trouser leg. Looking down, he found a tiny hand gripping the fabric, belonging to what looked to be a baby elf in red and green with glistening eyes and a wide one-toothed smile.

"Jemmie!" Lily babbled up to him, still tugging on his leg.

Jamie's smile widened and trembled; his heart melting to the adorable sight. Immediately he picked up the little elf and held her carefully in his arms. "Merry Christmas, Lily!" he cooed, tapping her tiny nose playfully. "You're so adorable in that little outfit! Did your big sister Leni make that for you~?"

Lily nodded her head, the little bell on her elf cap jingling merrily. Leni descended the staircase, wearing an adult sized version of the exact same outfit her baby sister was wearing, down to the matching bells.

"Happy Hanukkah!"

Lynn quickly corrected the ditzy fashionista. "Oh! I mean, Merry Christmas! You like?"

"Looking sharp!" Lincoln said, clicking his tongue and pointing finger guns to the descending sister.

"Isn't she the girl who made those matching costumes for your performance at Bangers & Mosh?" Marie asked Jamie, pointing up to Leni. Receiving a fast nod from her son, she and Alan looked up at the young woman with amazement, especially to her outfit. There were no flaws from what they could see. Every detail was perfect as if a professional had designed it.

"You have such talented kids, you two!" Alan said to their neighbors. "You must be very proud!"

Rita and Lynn smiled at the compliment, passing their gaze not only to Leni, but to all their children. There was no doubt in the parents' minds that their kids were passionate about their talents, and they were extremely proud to see them flourish.

"We sure are," Lynn Sr. said as he grabbed Leni's shoulder into a hug. "and I'm proud that Luna found such a wonderful boyfriend in your son."

Jamie blushed to Lynn's last compliment. Even though he had heard this so many times in the last seven months, he couldn't help but feel his face turn warm and red.

"Wed!" Lily pointed to Jamie's flustered cheeks before letting out a giggle. Before Jamie could say anything, a couple hands by Lynn and Lana grabbed him by the hem of his vest and pulled him towards the couch.

"C'mon, Jamie! Sit with us!" Lana said. "You gotta see what Santa brought us for Christmas!"

Alan and Marie watched as the two girls sat Jamie down in the middle of the couch and be squeezed in by the rest of the kids, with Luna sitting next to him, giving him another kiss on the cheek. Seeing such a warm smile on his face cluttered by bigger smiles and loving eyes set his parents' worries at ease for these last few years during the Christmas holidays. They had seen their son go through the struggles of fitting in with the kids from Huntington Manor at their neighbors' parties, rejected every time. But today, it all changed. Their son was now surrounded by people who loved him altogether like he was part of their family. To the Mavericks, this was the Christmas miracle they had hoped for.

Luna reached behind the couch, handing Jamie a present wrapped in dark green wrapping paper and a bright red bow. It was perfectly square and very thin.

"Merry Christmas," said Luna with a tight hug.

A quick flurry of green wrapping paper, and there it stood in his lap: a vinyl record of _Queen_ 's _A_ _Kind of Magic_. The colorful cubist styled artwork was flashy enough to be seen from a mile away. Although it was released decades ago, Luna was lucky to find a copy in very good condition: no major creases or fading shown on the outside, and inside the record itself was polished and spotless.

"It's no _Night at the Opera_ , but I've always had a soft spot for this album."

Jamie's eyes almost welled in tears at this rare sight. With another trembling smile, he pulled Luna into a tighter hug.

"Thank you so much! This is a wonderful gift, and it'll be the first addition to my record collection!" He noticed a shocked look on the rocker girl's face, probably from the fact that he had no personal collection of the vinyl records. "Most of the records we have belong to Mom, Dad, and my grandparents. I hope you can help me start my own." The singer boy placed the album on the coffee table and rose from his spot on the couch. He reached into his coat's pocket from the hanger, pulling out a box wrapped in soft yellow wrapping with nutcrackers printed on the paper. Reclaiming his spot on the couch, he presented Luna her gift in both hands like displaying an offer to a goddess.

"Merry Christmas, Luna~”

Luna was quick to unwrap her present which showed to be a white box. Opening the top, her hand dug around the thin white paper and pulled out a black leather choker with small metal studs encircling the center with crossing electric guitars on the front. The present also came with matching leather wristbands with the same studs and little guitar pins.

Luna's mouth hung open as she admired the jewelry. Everything about it was so.... _her!_

"These are perfect! Thank you~" Luna put on the wristbands immediately, not even minding that they looked a bit strange over a sweater. She handed Jamie the studded choker, turning her back and exposing the back of her neck to him.

Smiling proudly, Jamie reached for Luna's neck, feeling his hands graze her soft skin, sending a shiver of warmth up his spine. He closed the choker around her with a faint but audible click. He and the other siblings watched Luna go to the mirror near the dining room and check herself out with the choker and wristbands.

"How do they look on you, sis~?" Lori called.

Luna threw up the rock horns in response to Lori's question, the studs sparkling as she smiled brightly.

"They look _sick!_ I-in the good way, I mean." she added with a sheepish grin.

Jamie fell back into the cushion after Luna threw herself into his arms, letting out airy chuckles as he kept her close in his arms, rubbing her back and nuzzling her hair. After a few seconds of settling down, a familiar voice in a sing-song manner turned his blood cold.

_"Oh Jaaaaamieee~"_

The singer boy's head turned, almost jumping in place as all eyes were on Lola from the top of the stairs with a toothy grin. With a grin like that, it usually meant she was up to no good. He held his breath, prepared for what was coming. Sure enough, the prima donna pulled a mistletoe out from behind her back and dangled it over her head, catching the boy off guard even further.

He let out a soft groan. "You're _reeeally_ gonna try this, aren't ya?" he asked with a nervous chuckle.

The rest of the Louds watched this development with curious intrigue, with Luna moving herself off of her boyfriend but with a watchful eye.

Lola hopped off the rest of the stairs, walking up to Jamie with a spring of determination in her steps and a hopeful grin.

_I've been super good so far,_ she thought to herself. _I only beat up four out of ten siblings this month, that's definitely an improvement. You owe me, Kringle!_

The hopeful 6-year-old extended her arm as high as it could go, holding the mistletoe between them. Lola had brought out the watermelon lip gloss, which she saved for special occasions.

"Hope you don't mind if I didn't wrap your present~" she whispered with a flutter of her lashes, puckering her lips.

Jamie stared down at the beauty queen awkwardly, swallowing nervously as he felt his chest tighten. His eyes glanced at everyone; all seemed to be waiting for him to do something, Luna especially. Would Luna ever be jealous of her lover boy kissing her little sister for an old Christmas tradition? He turned back to Lola with lips still puckering and lashes fluttering on. The boy didn't know what to do: should he get it done, or just bail?

Taking in a breath, he reluctantly dropped to one knee before her.

"Well... since it is Christmas, and I do hate to keep a lady waiting..." He held the little girl's chin up and leaned in, his heart beating to the point of almost bursting out of his chest from the rising tension. With eyes closed, Jamie planted a warm and gentle kiss to both Lola's cheeks.

"Awwwww~"

Everyone smiled at the cute mistletoe moment, including Luna. She knew her little sister was no threat to her relationship with Jamie; her antics reminded the rocker girl of her own younger days when she was figuring out romance in her own innocent way before growing up. Although, she wouldn't exactly call Lola a paragon of innocence.

Lola's cowlick fluttered as Jamie planted two kisses on her cute little face. No noogie trick this time! Lola stared back at Jamie, blushing as bright red as a sugar plum. Her surprised gaze turned to one of satisfaction, relaxing her shoulders and pulling Jamie into a hug.

"I _knew_ you'd give in sooner or later!" she squealed in victory.

Jamie let out a huge relieving sigh, patting Lola's back. He was expecting a complaint from the prima donna about not giving her a full-on mouth to mouth kiss, but taking the other direction with two kisses on her cheeks was well worth it. At least he didn't have to worry about kissing lips another girl in front of Luna.

"Merry Christmas, Lola~"

The moment soon ended with a ringing of the timer from the kitchen.

"Ooh! Sounds like the ham's ready!" Lynn Sr. announced. "Everyone gather around the table for the Christmas feast!"

Without missing a beat, the Louds whirled into the dining room, taking their usual seats but with a few special arrangements; Alan, Marie, and Jamie were placed together on one side of the large table, making sure Luna was there to sit with her boyfriend as well. Lynn Sr. and Rita brought the culinary delicacies and delights in from the kitchen, including the freshly baked honey glazed ham. The aroma filled the room and everyone's noses. Before everyone could dig in, Rita remained standing, taking her glass up.

"I'd like to make a toast." she smiled. Everyone raised their glasses as well. "I want to make a toast to the Mavericks who could join us this Christmas day. We want to thank you for making this holiday brighter and for giving us the perfect boy for our Luna."

Jamie and Luna blushed, looking to one another with bashful eyes, holding hands under the table cover.

"We hope that you'll celebrate Christmas with us every year from now on~"

Alan and Marie stood up, raising their glasses back to their hosts.

"We couldn't ask for a better host... and a better family for our Jamie. We're not just proud that he's found a girlfriend; we're thrilled that he's made such good bonds with all of you, and we can't think you enough for letting us all into your lives."

With toasts proposed from both families, the Louds and Mavericks enjoyed their early afternoon feasting on their delicious Christmas meal.

* * *

Throughout the afternoon and early evening, the families played games and sang carols with Jamie and Luna taking the lead in music and vocals. On a holiday that was a grand wonder and full of miracles, the young couple felt closer than ever. Sadly though, the day had to end sooner or later.

"I can't thank you enough for letting us join you." Marie said, hugging Rita.

"This has been a wonderful Christmas, and we would love to do this every year!" Alan smiled, shaking Lynn Sr's hand.

"We are more than happy to have you three come over any time." Lynn Sr. nodded. "We hope you have a good rest of your Christmas evening!"

Rita broke her hug with Marie and stood to the side. She looked over to Jamie giving Luna hug and kiss good-bye before joining his parents to getting their coats. She slid over to her daughter and gave a soft nudge. "Aren't you going to ask them, sweetie~?"

Luna's round face turned bright red, easily resembling one of the big baubles on the Christmas tree.

"Y-yeah. I'll give it a shot."

Inch by inch, Luna shuffled her nervous feet towards the guests, placing a shaky hand on Alan's shoulder and tapping it. As soon as they turned around, Luna found herself struggling to find the right words.

"Hey, uhh... Mr. and Mrs. Mav? I was wondering if it'd be cool if... if..." She took a breath, spouting out the rest of the sentence before her nerves could stop her.

"IfJamiecouldspendthenightwithusthat'dbeawesome!"

A moment of silence passed.

The Mavericks were caught by surprise from Luna's sudden flustered outburst, unable to answer her fast-spoken question immediately.

Rita chuckled, placing her hands on Luna's shoulders from behind, tenderly massaging them to calm her daughter down. "It's alright with us if it's alright with you."

Alan and Marie stared at Rita, Lynn, and their kids and then to each other, each with a soft smile growing on their face.

"You know what?" Alan started. "I don't think it's up to us." He turned to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jamie, would you like to spend the night with the Louds?"

A chance to spend all Christmas day and night with his girlfriend and her crazy but loving family? How could the boy refuse?!

"Yes! Totally!" Jamie exclaimed with lit eyes, the Loud kids letting out ecstatic cheers and squeals.

Luna hugged her lover boy tight, glad to feel the nervousness leave her body. For a moment, she was unsure how the Mavericks would reply to such a forward request. She was still unsure if they knew how far Jamie and her had gone physically, but she was certain that now would probably be the worst time to bring it up, so she settled for a grateful smile.

"Thank you, dudes!"

"You two have a wonderful night together." Marie said, hugging Luna first and her son second, pecking his cheek.

"We will!" Jamie smiled. The young couple and the Louds waved the Mavericks off as they drove off.

For the rest of the evening, Jamie joined the family in a marathon of classic Christmas movies and music. Every minute of every moment, he savored it all. He could never have wished for a better holiday in his whole life. Hours passed and the night grew late. Most of Luna's siblings went off to bed, no matter how hard they struggled to stay awake. But from a whole day of Christmas fun and a big meal stuffed in their bellies, all the energy and spirit went into a long slumber until next year.

They had arranged for Jamie to sleep on the couch in the living room on the condition that Luna would stay with him. While the rest of the house went to sleep, the young couple snuggled together under a cozy blanket, watching the flames of the fireplace dance and crackle. Jamie took a small sip of his hot chocolate, resting his back on the arm of the couch the furthest from the fire, facing it and taking in its warmth. Under the blanket, he wore nothing but his untucked dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his trousers and his socks. He smiled down at Luna who laid her head in his chest, staying close and toasty to her lover boy.

Luna had gotten her Christmas wish: to spend every moment of it with her boyfriend. The whole time they were cocooned under the cozy blanket, Luna didn't feel like the moment needed something sensual for it to feel special. Instead of feeling pressured into thinking she was only interested with her clothes off, like her past relationships, Luna could tell that Jamie was cherishing his time with her just the way it was.

_Guess I'll just have to rock his world twice as hard next time we're all alone..._ Luna thought with a dreamy look in her eyes as she snuggled up with Jamie, watching the fire slowly start to die down, but still casting plenty of warmth. Warmth was not in short supply for the rocker girl, as she was back into her cozy pajamas, sandwiched between the body heat coming from the fireplace and her boyfriend. Luna looked up at Jamie, still resting her head on Jamie's chest, whispering softly.

"You're the best present I could ask for. I love you~"

Jamie's face was brightened by the fire's flickering and warmth as he looked down at Luna with a loving smile. He put down his mug and cupped her cheeks, planting a soft kiss upon her lips.

"I love you too~" he replied, pulling her into a tighter snuggle. He kept looking into her starry eyes, running his fingers through her dark hair. "This is the best Christmas I've ever had, thanks to you and your family. I couldn't ask for anything better."

Luna cooed softly at Jamie's kiss. His hands on her cheeks made her feel not just cozy, but safe in his arms.

"Normally I'd say you don't know how happy it makes me feel to see the whole family loving you back... but I'm pretty sure you know exactly how happy it feels." She hugged her boyfriend tightly.

Jamie continued to caress his girlfriend tenderly as he nodded in response. "Oh, most definitely." he chuckled, nuzzling her hair, taking in the sweet lavender aroma. He stroked her back, almost feeling her purr in a way and feeling her face bury in his chest. "Merry Christmas, Luna~"

Eyes heavy with sleep and eggnog, Luna curled up and closed them, content to fall asleep on the couch with her boyfriend to cap off the best Christmas ever.

"Merry Christmas, lover boy~"

Jamie's chest was the perfect pillow for Luna as he felt it her head lay firmer into it. The singer boy's eyes too grew heavy with sleep. Resting his head back on the pillow given to him for the night, he fell victim to the friendly beast called slumber, keeping his arms wrapped tight and close to his girlfriend; the love of his life.

He hoped to have more moments like this with Luna for the next Christmases to come and for what the future would hold for these two.


End file.
